Facility 13 (Japan)
Dungeon Details : Main article: Dungeons : Back to top Material Checklist All materials required to complete this dungeon are listed below. They are dropped by specific enemies populating the dungeon, but most can be traded or sold in player shops or the auction house. NOTE: try to get 20 of the material needed on the third statue if your alignnment start on neutral to get the pagan heart Back to top Dark Angel Statues Dark Angel Statues 1-4 all reside in the same room. The graphic below depicts the order you must progress depending on which alignment you start with. For example, if your real alignment is "Chaos", you will start with the Chaos Dark Angel Statue, followed by Lawful, Neutral and Other. The colors depicted in the graphic below correspond to the color of the alignment and the color of the torches you must touch. |'(5) Innocent Soul' |Lawful Statue | *Mobs see through Stealth |- |Lawful Statue | |'(5) Citizen Killer' |Neutral Statue | |- |Neutral Statue | |'(5) Sinful Treasure' |Chaos Statue | |- |Other Statue | | style="text-align:center;"|N/A |Dark Angel Statue 5 | |} After each battle make sure to examine the torch behind the relevant barrier to avoid progression problems later on ' I missed a torch! Now what? You can bypass the puzzles of each alignment statue by changing to a character with the correct alignment. If you do this: do not forget to read a torch behind a barrier each time you beat a statue, since the barriers will lock up as you complete another statue. You will need the Infinite Heart for the 4th Final Battle(Other) so it is recommended to progress using the method below to avoid problems. :: Warning: ( informations about important locations) ::: Infinite Hearth : Getting Infinite Hearth requires Goat Skull that can be bougth from NPC in dungeon, ::::::: Beating Heart after you optain above go to stone filed with spiritual power and offer items to summon Dark Angel, he will give you Infinite heart. U then call one of fellow (NPC) adventurers thougth adventurers guild talk ring and let them fill Infinite Hearth with their aligment colored OD. Spiritual rock is acceisble thougth teleport near entrance to 2th floor. Location of NPC is E8. ::: Torches : Chaotic - pink colored barrier near prototype, accesable after defeating chaos statue ::::: Lawful - near entrance, left to first sacrifice spawn, azure color barrier. ::::: Neutral - Large red barrier at the 2nd Mob spawn with Sacrifice and Deadly Spawn :: Springs - If OD filled Infinite Hart that is placed on scale is shacky u need to offer blood to spring to deepen aligment, its important to leave Infinite hearth on scale, when you offer blood. ::::: Chaotic - ::::: Lawful - ::::: Neutral - neutral spring is placed behind barrier in place where Alesce spoted Zero (near first prototype) and you watched her aproaching him, cross barrier and offer 10 blood of Beliver in Harmony. If you find that you have missed an alignment torch (for a notebook page) but you cannot pass the barrier anymore, you can fix this by building the correct alignment heart for the barrier again. These hearts serve as the key for specific alignment barriers (all 3 are located near the start of the dungeon): * Azure Heart = Lawful Torch * Amber Heart = Neutral Torch * ??? Heart = Chaos Torch ''You should be able to enter the alignment barrier that matches your character alignment with just an Infinite Heart on its own. This won't work if you have a 2nd stained heart in valuables of course. '''Alignment & Quest Order in short (Statue 1,2,3): Dark Angel Statue 1 |- | style="text-align:center;"|3 |Head back to Dungeon Entrance | The following detailed instructions will guide you from the "Dark Angel Statue Room" to the "Dungeon Entrance". Get to know this run, as you will be making it frequently. These instructions will not be repeated going forward. *Exit the "Dark Angel Statue" room back across the waterway towards the last Resurrection Shrine. *Follow the stairs down from the Resurrection Shrine and pass through the vale into the "Machine Room". *Once in the "Machine Room" go to the opposite end of this room but instead of taking the doorway, stop at the "teleporter" and use it to take you to the "Magic Barrier" room. *Once you enter the "Magic Barrier" room you will drop down keeping the "Magic Barrier Rock" on your right and follow along the left wall, until you come upon doorway on your left just below the Resurrection Shrine on the cliff above you (Note: Do not take the doorway right next to the "Magic Barrier Rock" after dropping down). *Follow this corridor (watch for spike traps in hallway) until you reach the end of the hall standing before a door leading to a larger hallway (Note: There is usually a Kobold type mob in this larger hallway or a purple mob that looks like a smaller, yet faster, version of the Butcher type mob). *When you enter this hallway, you will want to follow the right wall passed fire traps until you come to a doorway leading to a staircase. *Enter the doorway and begin to take the staircase up following the left-hand turns. When you reach the landing with a right-hand turn, take this turn, follow the stairs up and stop at the next landing. *After taking the right hand turn in the stair-well and coming to the next landing, you have the option of taking the stairs up or exiting the stairwell left. Exit the stairwell left and enter a big hallway (Note: If the purple mob that looks like a smaller, yet faster, version of Butcher mob type was not in the area described above it will be in this hallway). *Turn right and head up a wide set of stairs. At the top is a teleporter which will take you to the "Dungeon Entrance". |- | style="text-align:center;"|4 |Watch Alesche Cut-Scene | *Head towards the "Sacrifice" mob type in the large room at the entrance, you will encounter a cut scene which will include Alesche, Serge and Solgram. |- | style="text-align:center;"|5 |Go to "Dark Angel Statue" room and Enter Final Battle for Your Alignment | *Once the cut-scene ends, follow the instructions to head back to the "Dark Angel Statue" room. *Once in the "Dark Angel Statue" room enter the final battle statue for your "Alignment" **'Chaos (G5) '= Back Right Statue - (5) Innocent Soul **'Lawful (H6) '= Front Left Statue - (5) Citizen Killer **'Neutral (H5) '= Front Right Statue - (5) Sinful Treasure |} :Requirements: Notebook pages 1-3 First head to floor 2: Control Area. To get there progress through the dungeon past the Inoverche to the 2nd revival shrine. From there continue a little until you reach a large ramp with a ladder going up. Climb to the top and then follow the path (another large ramp) go down to the end, you'll have to drop from platform to platform. At the bottom you'll enter a large with Spirits and statues of enemies (two test objects) and a various broken machines. Go to the far end and you'll find the path to floor 2. Once on floor 2(Control Area), head past the Murder Dolls into a room with 4 Dark Angel Statues (a purple magician here, can detect stealth; decoy it will help you to examine statues). Examine each one: *Lawful/Order (From entry of this room, left hand side) *Chaos(From entry of this room, right hand side/upper) *Neutral (From entry of this room, right hand side) *Other/Relm (From entry of this room, right hand side/upper)(Completed last after the above 3) These are the first four Dark Angels so remember this location. Each one corresponds to each alignment with the 4th being "Other"(which is the last one of the 4 battles). After examining each one, go back to the room with spirits and broken machines, use the pole will transfer you to new area, follow the right hand side, you will see a friendly NPC Barmond sell items in the cliff. You can buy skull (10,000 gold)(buy it now) and 3 coverless bottles (can not stack) for later use. Follow the right wall, you will reach a revive statue. Then take stone stairs and go down to buttom. Enter the hall near spirit, follow the path untill first fire pillar, take right hand side you will find a long up stairs path. In the middle, you can find path and travel to a teleporter to entry. If continue go up, you may find an other fountain. From the entrance on Floor 1 and then toward to sacrifice spwan area, you should trigger a cutscene with the Adventurers Guild (You may need to walk towards the Sacrifice spawn near the start). You'll be given a book that will allow you to interact with torches in the dungeon. First head to the ruins,left of the first sacrifice spawn. (Not to be confused with the barrier). Examine the torch here for page 1. Now continue forward in the dungeon past the Sacrifice and Deadly Spawn mobs. You'll find the 2nd torch just before the first Prototype mobs appear (Banshees). Examine this torch for the 2nd page. Now continue towards floor 2. Once you reach a large ramp and ladder on floor 1, keep an eye out for the 3rd torch. The torch is located in the area where you drop down a lot. Examining this torch will give you the 3rd page. Now continue to floor 2 and return to the Dark Angel Room. One of these statues will be ready based on the alignment of your character. Examine the statue that matches your alignment to unlock the first final battle. Dark Angel Statue 2 :Requirements: Notebook pages 1-4 Conpleting the statue corresponding to your alignment will unlock barriers related to it with one leading to a torch and another to an alignment fountain and a single barrier on floor 2 containing alignment scales. Find the new torch on floor 1 for the 4th page. You will need to find the Torch corresponding to your alignment: * Chaos Torch (H7): Purple barrier where first Prototypes spawn * Lawful Torch: Clear/White Barrier at the very start next to the very mobs, Sacrifice. * Neutral Torch: Large Red barrier at the 2nd Mob spawn with Sacrifice and Deadly Spawn In order to unlock the next statue which belongs to a different alignment, you will need to create an Infinite Heart. The heart will require: * 1 Goat Skull (purchased from NPC vendor, Barmond * 10 beating heart (Drops from Prototype) Barmond is a friendly Inoverche who sells special system items. He can be found in the large cliffside area near the 3rd revival shrine on floor 1. Talk to him and purchase a Goat Skull for 10,000 gold. With 10 beating hearts and a goat skull, climb onto the platform at the center of the cliffsife area with a large magical barrier. Step into the barrier and examine it to be presented with some options to summon a Dark Angel Demon. First, choose the Goat Skull as the medium. For the sacrifice, offer 10 beating hearts to trigger a cutscene with a Demon. He will give you the infinite heart. Once you're back in control, re examine the magic barrier to call the Adventurers Guild. You'll trigger a cutscene where the guild trio offer themselves for each alignment falsification process. - Lawful: (Human fighter guy, Serge) - Chaos: (Male Elf mage, Solgram) - Neutral: Alesche The magic barrier will now be used to call them individually based on the alignment statue you wish to unlock next. So call the appropriate guild member in the barrier to absorb their OD into the heart. With the OD absorbed go to floor 2 and find the scales that was unlocked from the first final battle. Examine it and place the infinite heart on to it. It should react and give you a new heart with the target alignment colour. This will allow you to open the 2nd Dark Angel statue. Dark Angel Statue 3 :Requirements: Notebook pages 1-5 To unlock the 3rd alignment statue you'll have to repeat the process (but with am extra step) so get the last torch for page 5. You will need to find the Torch that matches the alignment of the previous final battle: * Chaos Torch: Red barrier where first Prototypes spawn * Lawful Torch: Barrier at the very start next to the very mobs, Sacrifice. * Neutral Torch: Large red barrier at the 2nd Mob spawn with Sacrifice and Deadly Spawn Return to the Magic Barrier on Floor 1 and call the appropriate Guild Member to drain the OD into the infinite heart. Now return to Floor 2 and place the infinte heart on the new scales that match the alignment you are aiming for. The heart will now start to shake but do not remove it yet. Go to floor 1 and find the alignment fountain that matches your target alignment (Which will be behind a barrier you can pass). Offer 10 blood that corresponds to the alignment (these drop from various mobs on floor 1). Once you have offered the correct blood amount, return to the scales on floor 2 and collect the infinite heart. You should now recieve another new heart that will unlock the 3rd final battle. Dark Angel Statue 4 (Other) :Requirements: Notebook pages 1-6 and Infinite Heart If you skipped the puzzles associated with the previous statues, read Dark Angel 2 for information on how to obtain the Infinite Heart and role of the Guild Characters. ' For your 3rd final battle, find the new scales unlocked on floor 2. Place the infinite heart onto the scales, where it tell you that heart reacts a little. Leave the heart on the scales and return to floor 1. Read the torch unlocked by your last final battle to get the 6th page. You will need to find the Torch that matches the alignment of the previous final battle: * Chaos Torch: Red barrier where first Prototypes spawn * Lawful Torch: Barrier at the very start next to the very mobs, Sacrifice. * Neutral Torch: Large red barrier at the 2nd Mob spawn with Sacrifice and Deadly Spawn In the four statues room, take your first right into the small room that was previously blocked off. Place your infinite heart on the scales there marked for "Other". It will shimer a little. Leave it. Now make your way back to the barrier and choose the option to "Call Everyone". You'll see a cutscene with all 3 Guild Characters ready to donate OD. Next, visit Barmond again (Inoverche Shop) in the same area and purchase 3 '''coverless bottle's. Take these bottles to the magic barrier and choose the last option to absorb power from the barrier. With a Magic Water bottle , head to the "Other" fountain, you need run 3 times. This can be found by entering the building near Barmond and the 3rd Revive statue, turning left at the fork inside and making your way past the Inoverche enemies to an opening with the fountain at the opposite end. Examine the fountain and use the magic water to heal it a little. Now you will need to backtrack to the barrier to create another Magic Water bottle until you have given the fountain 3 bottles in total. '''Caution: If you leave the dungeon, you will have to do this step again! With the fountain repaired, examine fountain again and offer''' 20 Blood of the Destroyer''' to it (these drop from Inoverche mobs. The best spot to camp them is the 2-spawn by the 2nd rez statue). Go back to the "Other" scale and retrieve your infinite heart and a new coloured heart.(pagan heart) The 4th Final battle can now be entered, although it consists of a cutscene. Once over, you are given a Final Battle Cleared notification. :*'No Battle (Only a cutscene)' Back to top Dark Angel Statue 5 :Location: Floor 1, top of building near 3rd Revive Shrine. :Required Notebook pages: 7-11 For the final Dark Angel, you need to find the remaining 5 torches on floor 1. Torch locations: : Near the 2nd Revival Shrine * Backtracking down the corridor from the 2nd revival shrine you'll find a barrier you can pass through, where the Inoverche Martyrs are (immediately round the corner from the shrine). * From the 2nd Revival shrine, proceed further past the Prototype area and into the next area with the first Spirit spawn. The barrier is located to your left as you enter here, before you the large ramp and ladder. :Near the 3rd Revival area (and Magic Barrier platform) * Enter the Inoverche building nearby, turn left continue down the interior corridor, past the barrier to a torch * Now, head to the "Other" fountain spring (which to you repaired earlier) and you'll find a barrier in the same area, to its left. *The last one is located in the same building. However, this time take the right corridor when entering and take the stairs. Next, take the first exit to your left as you make your way up (A tiny, purple executioner is normally found here behind a barrier) and follow the path past the flame traps to a balcony with a torch behind a barrier. With all 5 torches activated, you can now activate the Dark Angel statue. This is located on the highest floor of the Building you got 3 Torches from, so return to the stairs and continue to the top You'll come to another balcony with the Dark Angel behind a passable barrier. Speak to it and it'll ask you a series of questions. The questions are asked in a random order. In the screen with the options, the question is the white text at the top. :Q: 愚弟の名前は？ A: アーシュライト :Q: 捧げた物は？ A: アザルス歴'018'年 :Q: 捧げた物は？ A: 親族の生き血 :Q: 手に入れた楔は？ A: Select the option starting with 九 (Select the option 2nd from the bottom which is a next option) :Q: 楔を託した者の名は？ A: チュ・ル・ガー :Q: 試練を乗り越えた息子の名は？ A: シュリタール :Q: 契約をした者は？ A: 闇天使 :Q: 愚弟との戦いで命を落とした者の名は？ A: This comes in three parts: 1 - アルトワチス 2 - シャンベラ・クルストス 3 - トムム・トム・トレル :*'Enemies: 1x Guilty Criminal (Water Zule)' :*'1x Murderer of the Innocent (Earth Zule)' :*'1x Resident Killer (Fire Zule)' :''3 Zules that possess spells of a different element than one another (Water, Earth and Ice). They are also capable of casting an element shield like air wall instantly) '' Related Quests and Missions Back to top NPC List Back to top Points of interest *Junk Pile with a journal inside at I7 (Floor 1). This is near the entrance to dungeon near the first enemies. *Junk Pile with Experiment conclusion note inside at H6 (Floor 1) *Torch #1 Left of 5 Spawn in the beginning (Floor 1) *Torch #2 Hallway after the 8 zombie room *Torch #3 After going up the ladder and dropping down on the way to the control room *Torch #4-11 Through barriers unlocked after completing statues Back to top Caches Back to top Creature List Test Site (Floor 1) Back to top Control Area Back to top Related Guides Back to top Tips * Add tips here Back to top Category:Japanese Server Category:Dungeons Category:Main Dungeons